


Pregnant

by bellassson



Category: Shounen no Kyoukai | 少年の境界 (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellassson/pseuds/bellassson
Summary: "Terima kasih, Rin." / "Tidak, Taiga. Terima kasih banyak." / #TaigaRin
Relationships: Taiga & Rin, Taiga/Rin
Kudos: 1





	Pregnant

****Shounen no Kyoukai oleh akabeko** **

****Pregnant** ** ****oleh bellassson** **

****Selamat membaca** **

* * *

Akhirnya Taiga bisa terbebas dari rekan kerjanya setelah dua jam dikelilingi pria setengah baya yang kabur dari kenyataan. Hampir setiap Jumat malam rekan kerja Taiga mengajak minum hingga larut. Tak lupa bonus mabuk. Padahal Taiga ingin menikmati malam bersama partnernya tanpa khawatir bangun kesiangan.

"Maaf partnerku sedang membutuhkanku." Alasan Taiga untuk bisa langsung mengambil tas dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang beraroma alkohol.

Taiga membenarkan letak dasi kemudian mencium aroma jas di lengan. "Sial bau _sake_. Aku ingin segera pulang, mandi dan tidur." Taiga membuka ponsel, mengirim pesan singkat kepada partnernya. Pikirannya sudah terbayang partnernya menyambut ke _genkan_ dengan apron masih menempel dan sendok sayur di tangan―tidak, tidak.

"Jam segini mungkin Rin sudah tidur." Taiga melirik jam, hampir setengah sebelas malam. Tak salah lagi pasti sudah tidur. Bayangan Rin memakai apron ala ibu rumah tangga buyar.

Ini tahun keenam setelah ia menandai gigitan di leher belakang Rin. Suka duka mereka lewati. Terutama saat Rin mulai melupakan memori akibat overdosis obat supresan. Dua tahun belakangan memori Rin mulai menunjukkan peningkatan. Meski masih dalam bentuk kepingan puzzle tapi Rin sudah bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana mereka berdua bertemu dan fakta kalau Taiga adalah _alpha_ -nya. Hanya tinggal menyusun kepingan memori tersisa.

Taiga bersyukur apartemennya tak jauh dari kantor. Hanya naik kereta bawah tanah yang melewati dua stasiun. Setelah itu berjalan kaki lima menit. Cukup strategis karena dekat stasiun dan minimarket.

Pintu dibuka. Taiga disambut dengan _genkan_ yang gelap. Tentu saja, Rin pasti sudah terlelap di kamar. Taiga menuju kamar yang melewati ruang tamu. Kakinya berhenti melihat Rin pulas di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan televisi masih menyala. Menampilkan acara membosankan menuju tengah malam.

"Rin." Panggil Taiga, "Bangun! Nanti kau masuk angin tidur disini." bisik Taiga sambil menggoyang pelan tubuh Rin.

Perlahan Rin membuka mata. Ia melihat _alpha_ _-_ nya baru pulang dengan aroma sake dan rokok masih menempel. Tapi Rin suka apapun aroma Taiga. Aromanya yang sekarang lebih _manly_. Rin memeluk Taiga masih setengah sadar.

" _Okaeri_ ~"

" _Tadaima_." Taiga ingin membalas pelukan Rin, sayangnya ia masih beraroma pekerja yang kelelahan sepulang dari _izakaya_.

"Aku belum mandi, Rin." Taiga mencari alasan agar Rin melepas pelukan. Tapi Rin tak bergeming masih memeluk dan menghirup segar aroma _alpha_ _-_ nya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya Taiga setelah menunggu Rin puas menciumi aroma tubuhnya. "Jangan bilang kau menungguku?" Tanya Taiga.

Rin tak menjawab hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah lain.

Taiga anggap itu jawaban iya.

"Kau tahu, tadi siang aku ke rumah sakit." Rin memulai pembicaraan. Taiga berdiri sambil melepas jas.

"Oh, hari ini jadwal konsultasi, ya. Lalu apa kata dokter?" Taiga baru akan melepas dasi yang melingkari leher saat Rin menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Taiga duduk di sebelah Rin menerima amplop itu.

Rin menjawab singkat namun membuat Taiga khawatir, "Buka saja."

Taiga mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh. Apakah pertanda buruk? Apakah pengobatannya gagal? Apa yang akan terjadi? Rin tidak salah makan obat, kan? Apa yang dia makan kemarin? Apa sarapan pagi ini?

Otaknya seketika macet.

Taiga memberanikan diri membuka amplop tersebut. Begitu dibuka sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil dan sepucuk surat terjatuh ke lantai. Taiga berniat mengambilnya tapi tangannya berhenti melihat benda tersebut.

Taiga menoleh ke arah Rin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Taiga gugup setelah melihat _testpack_ yang menampilkan dua garis dan sepucuk surat dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan kalau Rin sedang mengandung.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Rin. Tangannya mengusap pelan perutnya yang rata, tapi berisi kehidupan. “Aku sudah mengeceknya tiga kali.”

Taiga langsung menghambur ke pelukan _omega_ -nya. Tanpa membaca detail surat dari rumah sakit dan mengabaikan _testpack_ yang terjatuh. Rin membalas pelukan Taiga.

“Terima kasih, Rin.” ucap Taiga dengan lirih dan parau. Tak bisa menyembunyikan tangis bahagia. Air mata menetes di sudut mata Rin.

“Tidak, Taiga.” ucap Rin pelan, “terima kasih banyak.”

* * *

****Terima kasih** **


End file.
